


“Ever wonder how different your life would be if that one thing never happened?”

by peachb0mber



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachb0mber/pseuds/peachb0mber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The source I had for this one has been deleted and I guess I never reblogged it :(</p><p>Original fic post <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/141681071911/boy-its-been-a-while-since-ive-written">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Ever wonder how different your life would be if that one thing never happened?”

“Ever wonder how different your life would be if that one thing never happened?”

Nighttime always puts Jesse in a certain kind of mood, a cross of nostalgia and sometimes melancholy, where she reflects on the events of her life that led to her and her ragtag team somehow becoming the saviors of the world. Some nights are worse than others, but tonight she’s pensive rather than sad.

Petra hums questioningly, brought out of her own world by Jesse’s voice. Their view of the night sky is fantastic from the hill where they lay side by side, hands intertwined. Cicadas buzz, frogs croak, and the leaves rustle in the gentle summer breeze. They had been pointing out constellations to one another before the sounds of nature lulled them into a daze.

Jesse repeats her question, eyes on the open sky, tracing constellations with her eyes. It’s something she thinks about frequently, variations of “what if” situations. She knows it doesn’t do her any good, but that doesn’t stop her from thinking about things that could have happened differently.

“What one thing?” Petra asks for clarification. “There’s a lot of things that happened that could have not happened.”

“Anything. Like…what if I’d never taken that stupid potion? What if we’d left Lukas in the basement? Where would we be?” She shrugs. “Do you ever think about stuff like that?”

Petra’s quiet for a moment, mulling it over. “I try not to because it won’t change anything anyway. What if I never made the deal with Ivor, what if Gabriel had just left us behind, what if the Wither sickness killed me? There’s too many “what if” scenarios to think about.”

Jesse’s grip on Petra’s hand tightens. “I don’t want to think about the last one.”

“Sorry,” Petra replies, deciding to alter the subject a little. “What if you guys had made a Zombie instead of a Creeper at Endercon?”

“We absolutely would have lost. The fireworks wouldn’t have made any sense!” She smiles at the memory of their wooly Creeper, colorful fireworks bursting out of the back of it, then responds with another question. “Do you think we could have fought off all of those monsters on the bridge?”

“I could have, sure, if I was on my own,” Petra says pompously. “With you there, probably not. You couldn’t fight a stationary target.” She’s joking and she knows Jesse knows it, so she laughs at the pout Jesse throws her way. “Honestly, jumping was the best idea.”

“Even though I had no idea how to land in water. It felt like hitting concrete,” Jesse complains, almost cringing at the thought alone.

Petra rolls onto her side, facing Jesse, and props herself up on her elbow. “What if I had never asked you to give Lukas a chance? Do you think you would have been friends?”

“Nope,” Jesse answers instantly. She’s thought about this one before. “With how hostile we were with the Ocelots? No way.”

“Yeah, I thought so. Stubborn as a mule.”

Jesse looks over long enough to stick her tongue out before her eyes go back to the stars. “This one’s going way back, but what if we’d never met in the first place? Our lives would be so different, can you imagine?”

Petra’s brows knit together, nose wrinkling. “Now I don’t want to think about that one. I don’t know where I’d be without you, Jesse.”

“Oh, don’t get sappy,” the brunette says, raising a hand to pat Petra’s cheek. “I bet the universe wouldn’t have allowed us to be apart.”

Petra snorts. “And I’m being sappy?”

Jesse grins, leaning up with her elbows to kiss Petra. Despite everything, she wouldn’t change anything, no matter how often she thinks about it.

Petra pulls away first to pull Jesse to her feet. “Come on, you goof, let’s go home.”


End file.
